Episode 4.4/User Reviews
*A great episode that has already earned its mark as one of my favorites. An anomaly opens in a school, disrupting a session of Saturday detention. By the end of the day, the surviving troublemakers will never want to get in trouble again, as they are being hunted down by a pack of hungry therocephalians (genus Euchambersia). To make matters worse for the team once they arrive at the school, two boys in the session lock the doors in the building, thinking the team is law enforcement, essentially trapping everyone into different areas of the building. Meanwhile, Philip wishes to put the creatures in the menagerie to death after his encounter with Rex in the previous episode. Abby defies his order and tries to save the creatures before it is too late with the assistance of Jess and Lester. This is an episode that clearly exemplifies that Primeval is an "Anyone can die" show, and has some sad parts to it. As well, on the creature side, the Therocephalians were some of the greatest creatures to ever appear in the series, and were worthy adversaries for the team to handle (and as well showed Jess just how dangerous some of these creatures they were dealing with could be). Another thing I liked about this episode was that it was less action thriller and more suspense thriller, with moments that will have you at the edge-of-your-seat asking "what will happen next?" This is a great episode that should not be missed by anyone who loves Primeval and give it the highest honors I can. 10/10 Lemurwolf132 04:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) *This episode represents a major shift in Abby and Connor's relationship. Abby immediately resents and blames Connor for not helping her with the salvation of the menagerie. She judges him for his inability to act despite the fact that he has less than ten seconds to process the situation, then she abandons him to battle the effects of the anomaly alone, Upon his return, Abby brushes Connor off coldly before stopping to chat with Jess, who had, incidentally, outright refused to help Abby with the menagerie. Abby obviously holds Connor to impossibly high standards. Her state of mind doesn't seem rational in this episode. She has always loved and loyally protected the menagerie, but that loyalty has never led her to show blatent unconcern for her teammates or towards her responsibility to the community. If she had accompanied the team, would the civilian casualty/survivor ratio still have been 50/50, or could she have helped to save the teenage girl? Would the menagerie have been in immediate danger if the entire team had been away? Furthermore, with her grim demeanor, ever-increasing sympathy for the fauna of the anomalies, newfound jaded attitude, and her new distaste for humanity, Abby seemed to echo some of Helen Cutter's radical sentiments.7/10 ----zorakat *Meh... this episode is certainly better than the previous one (the worst Primeval episode ever, I don't know why so many people liked it), but it's still not that great. The main plot and the main creature are pretty bland. I can't help but think that if Cutter or Danny were leading the team instead of the uninteresting Matt, this episode could have been a lot better. It's good that they had the balls to kill the annoying girl (they should have killed the other two brats too), and this create an interesting scene between Jess and Abby, but somehow this doesn't redeem the whole story. Just like in the third episode, the sub-plot is much more interesting than the main plot, this time involving Abby and especially the almighty Lester kicking butt to save the menagerie, providing us both emotional and hilarious scenes. Philip's decision to kill the animals, however, doesn't seem to fit the character, who is an intelligent man after all: what scientist/businessman/ARC leader (and Philip is all of these) would kill creatures which could provide invaluable information about evolution, biology and how to fight other creature incursions, not to mention possible economically important bio-medical discoveries? Connor's sycophantic and slimy nature is taken to a whole new extreme, as he himselfs proofs in this and the next episodes, looking particoularly retarded because seriously, if Philip put just a little more effort in looking like a dastardly villain, he would wear a red cape and pointy horns. I wonder how this will affect the next season. 5/10. * This, in my personal opinion, is one of the best episodes in Series 4. The plot is about an anomaly opening inside a high school, leading to the Late Triassic period. Then, a vicious pack of Euchambersia therocephalians come through it. Now, I found the main plot to be very interesting, by itself. However, as I usually found, in the fourth season, the sub-plot was even more interesting. It revolved around Philip threatening to put the animals inside the menagerie to sleep. Now, obviously, anyone who knows Abby that well understands why that's a HUGE concern, for her! James Lester is my favourite Primeval character, and I absolutely loved seeing that, underneath his gruff exterior, he houses a pretty damn big heart. Also, the end of this episode gave me my favourite quote from all of Primeval: Abby: The animals in the menagerie are all safe, now. No thanks to you! Connor: No, that's crazy! (Starts running up to Abby). Abby! L-O-L! I also loved both of the deaths in this episode. The teacher, Mr. George's, death was absolutely f*cking hilarious! He was getting a snack from the vending machine, just moseying along, and whistling, when, all of a sudden, an enormous Therocephalian stuck its head through, and killed him. XD! Now, the student, Beth's, death was even more entertaining! In my opinion, she certainly deserved to die, for being an idiot! I mean, come on, if a vicious Therocephalian was in the gym with you, wouldn't you run for your life, like crazy? I mean, I'' sure as Hell certainly would! But, ''no, dumb-ass Beth just decided to stay in the gym, and continue bouncing on the trampoline! Then, when she was eaten, I loved the look of horror on her face, as she screamed in terror! Bwa ha ha ha ha! Nah, JK, but still, Beth's death is one of the best deaths ever to occurr in Primeval, in my opinion! And, so, the bottom line, here, is that this is one rollicking episode of Primeval, and I absolutely loved it, with all of my heart! Fast Biter (Talk). 15:23, 31 May, 2011. (UTC). My favourite episode of Series 4! It had quite a lot of action and adventure and stuff, and I just LOVED it! 9/10 TroopDude 20:35, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:User Reviews